


Línea

by InuKidGakupo



Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Promises, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi y Gai vuelven de una misión, terminando accidentalmente en una habitación de una sola cama.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073963
Kudos: 15
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Línea

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAGAI WEEK 2020
> 
> Día 5
> 
> Prompt: Contrario/Espejo

No estaba seguro de que pudiera dar un paso más. Ninguno podía, realmente.

Kakashi apenas se mantiene de pie, tambaleándose contra el mostrador como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, lo que posiblemente no está lejos de ser una posibilidad real.

La mano de Gai parece sondear cerca de su brazo en caso de que tenga que sostenerlo si cae. Es una reacción táctica, pero Kakashi se empuja contra el mostrador y lo evita, dando una mirada agria a la mujer que sigue observándolo con un poco de miedo disimulado.

— ¿Entonces? — su voz es apretada. Áspera como sus dedos enguantados manchados de sangre.

Ella vuelve a mirar. Sus ojos van entre un hombre y otro tratando de determinar quién parece menos muerto, posiblemente.

— Solo hay una habitación — es la misma respuesta que la primera vez. La idea hace que a Kakashi le duela la cabeza donde fue golpeado hace poco. Todavía debe haber una mancha ahí, si es que no lo había limpiado la tormenta de nieve.

Han pasado al menos las últimas cinco horas vagando en esa aldea. Buscando. Rascando entre metros de nieve para buscar un refugio y volver a casa a salvo después de la misión. Sobrevivir es la prioridad, pero de todos modos no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

— Rival — Gai llama. Su voz está quebrada y es menos alta de lo habitual, lo que tal vez Kakashi agradece silenciosamente mientras lo mira sobre el hombro — Está bien.

Gai le da una sonrisa medio chueca. Siempre animado, confiando. Kakashi admira eso a veces, cuando realmente lo necesita. Desafortunadamente para ambos, no es hoy.

— Está bien — suspira Kakashi, dejando ir algo de su peso sobre el mostrador mientras busca el dinero en el bolsillo del chaleco antibalas.

Sus pies trastabillan de nuevo, la mano de Gai es ancha contra sus omóplatos cuando lo estabiliza al instante y Kakashi apenas tiene la fuerza de parecer vivo cuando extiende el dinero, recogiendo la llave con las manos temblorosas que todavía guardan el residuo de sus guantes quemados.

La llave hace un ruido metálico y molesto entre sus dedos. Kakashi las presiona contra su palma, sin estar impresionado porque su piel sea incluso más fría que el pequeño objeto enredado en el aro de fierro.

La mujer hace un gesto a las escaleras al final del pasillo y los dos se mueven penosamente por el recibidor, arrastrando los pies como bolsas llenas de agua helada que astillas sus huesos.

Los fríos del país del hierro siempre fueron difíciles, impresionantes. Una trampa mortal incluso para shinobis de su rango. Unas horas más en el exterior y sabría que los dos terminarían muertos de forma estúpida y patética bajo toneladas de nieve.

Kakashi dirige el camino hasta la base de la escalera, donde trastabilla y sus pies se atoran. El desgaste de chakra le está afectando realmente, pero la punta de sus dedos parece algo azul e incómodamente percibe toda su ropa húmeda, sabiendo que la mitad de su rigidez se debía al frío extremo más que a la batalla anterior.

— Rival — Gai de nuevo. De nuevo ese apodo molesto. Kakashi hace un ruido y lo mira con su único ojo de forma afilada, girando sobre su costado antes de darse cuenta de que no se está moviendo y de que no está en el suelo gracias a una mano en su cintura — Déjame llevarte.

Su boca hace un crujido enfadado en respuesta, tratando de inclinarse lejos con la misma fuerza que vuelve a caer sobre su abrazo, solo un poco, tropezando su rostro sobre el calor.

— Bien — su tono delgado es apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para que Gai enganche su brazo con confianza a su alrededor, pegando el cuerpo de Kakashi como un trapo viejo y húmedo sacado de un río.

Kakashi se balancea en el agarre, sus hombros de hunden y se permite relajarse un poco, inclinando la cabeza y encorvado la espalda cuando cruza su brazo sobre los hombros de Gai.

Su compañero ni siquiera se inmuta cuando Kakashi deja ir casi todo su peso. Sabe que Gai abrió la séptima puerta. Peleó tanto o mucho más que él, pero de alguna manera es capaz de mantener las fuerzas para arrastrarlos escaleras arriba suavemente.

La cabeza de Kakashi da una vuelta en confusión. Ya ha olvidado el número de habitación y de alguna manera Gai ahora tiene la llave y susurra el número mientras lleva a Kakashi a cuestas, dejándolo apenas marcar los pasos entre sus movimientos acelerados.

— Es aquí, mi querido Rival — la voz de Gai es fuerte contra su oído. Densa, acompañada de una nube de aliento que Kakashi respira entre el aire frío agradablemente antes de ser arrastrado al interior de la habitación.

No es ninguna sorpresa el lugar. Un pequeño cuarto reducido con una cama pequeña en el centro, además de un diminuto mueble y una lámpara al lado del cuarto de baño.

Difícilmente Kakashi se repone, apoyándose en el brazo de Gai para seguir el camino hasta la cama, donde deja caer su peso en el borde y mira al techo tratando de reunir nuevamente sus ideas.

— Kakashi, no puedes dormir todavía — Gai se mueve más rápido de lo que habla, y en un segundo está sobre él, quitándole los guantes y arrastrando el chaleco empapado fuera de su pecho.

Kakashi gruñe con el agarre, dando un pequeño golpe al brazo de Gai para quitárselo de encima.

No era ningún niño, tampoco estúpido. Conoce el protocolo mucho mejor que nadie y sabe lo que tiene que hacer con el desgaste de chakra y el frío, por lo que no debería requerir ayuda adicional.

— También estás mojado — dice como observación o pretexto, girándose en la cama para desabotonar su uniforme, quitándose e chaleco y la sudadera de encima para quedarse en la camiseta delgada de red que no cubría absolutamente nada sobre la tempestad de afuera.

El gesto de Gai cae un poco con su rechazo, pero se recompone casi de inmediato y salta unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando salir de su ropa con una habilidad impresionante antes de saltar fuera de su traje verde y arrodillarse para buscar las toallas y sábanas extra que traían en su mochila de provisiones dispuesta para su misión, lo que en realidad no eran muchas.

— Rival — esta vez, su voz es más fuerte. Ha tomado energía de algún lado y Kakashi se crispa un poco — Usaste mucho chakra, necesitas reponerte.

Con un movimiento de mano Gai arroja las pastillas de alimento sobre la cama. El pequeño frasco brinca algunas veces a su lado y luego Kakashi lo mira entre el cansancio: solo una ración.

— No tienes que sacrificarte, puedo llegar — pese a su protesta, Kakashi todavía siente el temblor en cada dedo. Si no las toma ahora sabe que no podrá volver a la aldea, ni siquiera a la mitad del camino.

Pero Kakashi no parece capaz de tomarlas pese a su estado. Ha sido así desde que comenzó la misión. Gai salta de un lado a otro, se esfuerza, se desgasta, da todo sobre sí mismo y todavía vuelve y lo ayuda. Es irritante tanto como resulta desconcertante.

— ¡Yo no las necesito! — Gai insiste, levantándose y recogiendo la camiseta sin mangas del piso — Mi radiante juventud me mantendrá sobre el camino de regreso a Konoha, ¡ni siquiera necesito descansar!

Gai baila y guiña un ojo, hundiéndose en la camiseta de algodón que despeina sus mechones oscuros y cepilla el torso de su cuerpo hasta que Kakashi casi puede jurar que está realmente bien. Aunque tal vez en realidad así sea.

Su ceño se frunce un poco. Era imposible que Gai se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte desde la última vez que tuvieron una misión en conjunto. Entonces habían tenido dificultades y se fueron a una mitad apropiada, pero ahora Gai parecía acaparar todo. Su técnica se volvió más poderosa, cada puño era mortal, y había algo en cada movimiento que le decía a Kakashi que todavía había más fuerza que estaba reteniendo.

Y no sólo se había vuelto más fuerte como shinobi. Parecía mucho más alto, más confiado, más feliz y tranquilo. Generoso a un punto exagerado. Amable. Radical.

No puede evitar el pinchazo de celos. Cada vez que Kakashi mejoraba una técnica perdía cosas. Siempre fue así. Volverse fuerte significaba perder un trozo de alma. Ver a Gai tan vivo y tan poderoso parecía un poco injusto, quizá.

— Bueno, lo que tú digas — sus manos alcanzan el frasco, odiando tener que hacer a un lado el orgullo porque definitivamente no quería desmayarse a la mitad del viaje y ser cargado por Gai el resto del camino, lo que posiblemente seria mucho peor que esto.

Gai no percibe su dolor ni su resignación, dándole una sonrisa cálida y un asentimiento antes de pasar la toalla por sus brazos y sus piernas, limpiando el resto de agua y lodo que se había pegado a su piel perfectamente bronceada.

El alivio de las píldoras hace el efecto casi inmediato y Kakashi se relaja contra las almohadas, mirando un poco a su compañero antes de deshacerse también de su propia ropa, buscando secarse con su propia toalla por sus extremidades que lucían delgadas y extremadamente pálidas en comparación.

— ¿Quieres tomar una ducha? — la voz de Gai es suave y amable. Como una madre, o una enfermera de las que Kakashi tanto aborrece en sus estancias en el hospital, excepto que la amabilidad de Gai se escucha genuina, lo que de alguna manera lo hace sentir mucho peor.

— No — dice, pese a querer hacerlo. Pero Kakashi es muy consciente de sí mismo y prefiere dormir pegajoso antes de aceptar más ayuda de Gai, especialmente para sostenerlo en la ducha.

Gai le da un asentimiento y otra sonrisa radiante, moviéndose sobre la habitación para arrastrarse al baño con elegancia y firmeza. Kakashi lo conoce mejor que eso y puede ver el cansancio grabado en cada movimiento, sin embargo, también conoce lo suficiente a Gai para saber que después de la ducha estará al menos diez veces mejor, posiblemente otra enorme diferencia con él, que tal vez tendría que pasar una semana en el hospital antes de recuperarse por completo, teniendo que soportar a Gai haciendo ejercicio afuera de su ventana.

Con un resoplido vuelve a su tarea de quitar las manchas de lodo y pasto, pasando su toalla por su cabello húmedo y frotando sus pies fríos y sucios, arrancando torpemente las vendas de sus pantorrillas hasta quedar en ropa interior, hundiéndose en otra camiseta sin mangas. Lo que no servía de mucho.

Lentamente Kakashi gira sobre la cama para desordenar las sábanas, tomando exactamente la mitad el espacio y deslizando su cabeza todavía mojada y sucia contra una de las almohadas.

Gai no tarda mucho en salir, lo que no le da a Kakashi tiempo para dormir o para fingir que duerme.

— Rival, necesitamos dejar nuestra ropa extendida para que al menos se seque — mientras habla, ya está recogiendo la ropa de Kakashi, teniéndola en las sillas disponibles junto a su propio traje.

No tiene sentido decir cualquier cosa, así que Kakashi observa como Gai desenreda minuciosamente su traje y enrolla las vendas de Kakashi perfectamente.

Tan amable y tan feliz, tan fuerte. Si no supiera quién es, Kakashi pensaría que había una trampa detrás de él. Una trampa con la bondad, porque no creía que las cosas buenas vinieran solas.

El pensamiento le gana otra sacudida en el estómago. Tan diferentes. Gai cada día brillaba más. Kakashi ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde estaba parado.

Los pies descalzos de Gai finalmente llegan al lado disponible de la cama y el colchón se hunde con su peso.

Han compartido bolsas para dormir en el pasado, así que una cama individual no es un desafío para ellos. No significa nada. Son amigos, y más importante que eso, los dos son shinobis.

Gai se recuesta sobre su propia almohada, sin dar ningún discurso sobre amaneceres o atardeceres, lo que podría decir mucho sobre lo exhausto que estaba con toda la misión.

— Kakashi — incluso su voz es tranquila. Puede escuchar a esa distancia su respiración haciéndose suave — Estás frío.

Tarda un enorme segundo en darse cuenta de su pie tocando el dorso del pie de Gai. Solo la punta de un dedo entumido. El toque fantasmal e imperceptible entre tanto dolor.

— Lo siento — Kakashi se reagrupa a su mitad en la cama, pero antes de hacer otra cosa Gai ya ha saltado, arrodillándose sobre el colchón para alcanzar una de sus piernas.

— Estás helado, te ayudaré a entrar en calor, podría ser peligroso para ti, mi Rival.

Kakashi lucha contra el agarre repentino, siendo bastante lento para cuando Gai ya sostiene sus pies, pasando sus manos asombrosamente calientes por sus tobillos, entre sus dedos, a lo largo de la planta de su pie.

— No hace falta — dice, pero casi gira la rodilla por más contacto, suspirando cuando Gai deja que apoye su pie contra la piel de su pierna.

Gai frota más ahí, hasta que el dolor de sus pies finalmente disminuye y la circulación regresa, sintiendo que aquellas puntas afiladas debajo de sus músculos se derretían.

— No podrías caminar mañana de dejarlos así — murmura Gai, soltando suavemente los pies de Kakashi antes de regresar sobre su espacio, moviéndose sin pedir permiso para sujetar sus manos.

También son frías. Están llenas de manchas difusas de sangre y parecen manchas blancas de nieve entre las manos gruesas de Gai, que lo frotan con dulzura.

— No hace falta — repite, torpemente, al mismo tiempo que engancha sus pies en los de Gai para no perder el poco calor que había recibido.

Su compañero no se aleja, por supuesto que no. En cambio, se acerca, lentamente, dejando que Kakashi reciba calor adicional de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cálido? — no es una pregunta real, por supuesto, y se ríe brevemente entre su quijada temblorosa antes de descansar su costado en el brazo de Gai.

Su compañero lo deja hacerlo, y Kakashi casi se derrumba sobre él, recargando su brazo contra el de Gai antes de girarse un poco y dejar su cuerpo empalmado, con su espalda contra el pecho de Gai.

Tiembla como una hoja por algunos segundos antes de que el calor corporal haga efecto y la tensión en su quijada disminuya lo suficiente para hacerlo relajarse, percibiendo hasta entonces los dedos de Gai en su estómago, haciendo un pequeño movimiento demasiado similar a una caricia justo ahí.

— Gai — comienza, sin decir nada más.

Maldice su orgullo torpemente. Sabe que no tiene que usar máscaras delante de Gai, porque hasta ahora habían sido plenamente iguales en fuerza y capacidad, pero el orgullo es quizá la última cosa que le queda ahora y no puede hacer más que sentir un nudo de vergüenza por mostrar su debilidad y vulnerabilidad frente a alguien que se había convertido en fortaleza física y espiritual absoluta.

Gai no se inmuta, frotando los brazos de Kakashi unos momentos antes de rodearlo activamente, descansando su rostro detrás de su nuca, donde podía sentir su respiración cálida revolviendo su cabello sucio y húmedo.

Kakashi pestañea contra el cansancio y el dolor, tratando de concentrarse en dormir y recuperar las energías para poder volver y regresar a su hogar, y regresar también a Gai a su hogar.

Su mente viaja un momento a la duermevela, volviendo casi de golpe cuando comienza a sentir el calor en su cuerpo fluyendo otra vez, en esta ocasión hirviente y peligroso, una pelota densa bajando por su abdomen hasta el centro de sus piernas.

Moverse es difícil con el brazo de Gai en su cintura, así que Kakashi se queda quieto, esperando que la media erección que tiene simplemente se desvanezca tanto como es consciente de la razón por la cual su cuerpo se había estimulado.

La respiración de Gai se vuelve más espesa y más suave contra su nuca, pero todavía es lo suficientemente cálida y agradable. Al igual que sus manos, sus piernas cubriendo las suyas, el acto tan extraño y desinteresado al haber acariciado sus pies.

La vergüenza se vuelve rápidamente en un nuevo puñado de excitación cuando su cerebro funciona correctamente otra vez, alimentado por las píldoras y estimulado por la cercanía y la posición de la que finalmente parece consciente.

Se sonroja torpemente, pero realmente no quiere deshacer el contacto y se queda quieto, disfrutando con culpa antes de que finalmente su erección se vuelva completa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Rival? — la voz gruesa y adormilada de Gai no ayuda. Ha engruesado mucho desde que cumplió los veintidós y Kakashi casi se siente tonto con su voz todavía chillona de adolescente.

Niega contra el agarre, sintiéndose tonto y extraño ahora. Abrazado por su amigo, con una erección, torpe y débil, extrañamente herido en el orgullo.

— Tu respiración se agitó — la mano de Gai se ahueca en su pecho para captar mejor su ritmo cardíaco. Tan atento y preocupado. Se pregunta cuantos compañeros en ANBU lo preferían ver morir.

— Gai — su excitación parece olvidarse un momento en sus pantalones, y trata de mirar a su amigo, volviendo solo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás — ¿Por qué somos amigos?

No necesita especificar sobre el término que usa para ellos. Hace tiempo que rivalidad significaba amistad, por mucho que Gai insistiera en todos sus términos.

— Porque somos grandes shinobis que se ayudan mutuamente.

Una respuesta espesa. No es lo que Kakashi quiere pero es todo lo que esperaba de él de todos modos.

— Me refiero... somos tan diferentes, y aun así...

_Aun así todavía quieres estar conmigo._

Las palabras no puede decirlas, pero Gai ha aprendido a reconocer sus declaraciones silenciosas.

Es así como es. Gai habla mucho y Kakashi no puede terminar una palabra. Él es alegre y Kakashi sigue ahogado en todos sus errores, el pasado, el castigo. El dolor.

Las diferencias estaban ahí desde el principio, quizá un poco disfrazadas, o difusas. Pero fue así en cada parte de ellos; la alegría, la apatía; interés e indiferencia. Cada día Gai era una mejor persona y él... ¿en qué especie de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo él?

— Estamos yendo en caminos separados, Gai.

El cuerpo de Gai se tensa contra él, apretando sus brazos y sus piernas contra su menudo cuerpo.

— Por supuesto que no, mi Rival — su voz se eleva contra sus susurros endebles, denotando más las diferencias que estaban carcomiendo su interior.

Una mano de Gai busca y presiona la suya, dejando ver las cicatrices de su esfuerzo y entrenamiento. Manos que salvaban, que no habían cruzado nunca el cuerpo de un aliado. Manos limpias.

— Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Somos Rivales eternos! — no le importa el volumen alto en su oído, simplemente se recarga, intentando no girarse para no delatar su excitación que afortunadamente estaba bajando.

— No, Gai... nosotros, ni siquiera creo que podamos ser amigos — porque probablemente lo dejaría caer. Le fallaría como les había fallado a todos. Le fallaba con cada pequeño acto que no podía corresponder o incluso entender.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Su voz es más ronca ahora, y su aliento choca directamente contra la oreja de Kakashi, lo que no hace nada bueno por su erección — ¿Es por el masaje?

Kakashi no responde, simplemente se queda quieto, esperando que Gai tome su silencio y deje el tema por la paz.

No hay forma en la que pueda comunicar lo que quiere decir. No puede explicarle cada pequeño detalle, no puede decirle que se ve a sí mismo como un estorbo en su brillante y prometedora vida. Un estorbo emocional, principalmente. Gai sería un excelente shinobi, a diferencia de Kakashi. Uno trabajando a la luz y otro en las sombras. Esa era la realidad.

— No hace falta que hagas nada por mí, Rival. Las cosas que hago las hago porque quiero.

 _Y ese es el problema,_ quiere decir.

— No fue por eso, Gai, es solo... — _Todo._

Se encoge, sintiéndose incómodo con el frío cuando Gai se despega un poco y endereza la cabeza en un intento torpe para mirarlo.

— No vamos en caminos opuestos, Kakashi. No te dejaré ir al lado opuesto — habla muy, muy bajo. Un secretismo cómplice poco habitual en él.

Probablemente Gai no sabe que Kakashi es consciente de las veces que ha ido a rogarle al Hokage que lo libere de ANBU. Hiruzen se lo dijo, y Kakashi tal vez entendió las razones de su ruego, aunque todavía no tenía claros los porqués.

Kakashi no podía ser como Gai. No lo sería. Y con cada año que pasaba estaban más y más lejos. Cada vez más diferentes hasta un punto en el que ni siquiera se reconocerían y terminarían por convertirse en opuestos. En desconocidos.

— Déjalo así, Gai — se reclina, secretamente adolorido por sus pensamientos, lamentando pérdidas adelantadas como tiene el hábito de hacer.

Las manos de Gai vuelven a su lugar, acomodándose contra su espalda en algo que parece una rendición antes de que su voz corte nuevamente el aire.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — sin rodeos. Su acusación y negación van implícitas. Esa esperanza, otra cosa que estaba del lado contrario al que Kakashi podía compartir.

— Porque te estás haciendo un hombre fuerte y noble, Gai. Y yo...

No termina, la mano de Gai se enreda en su brazo y trata de girarlo en un movimiento fluido al que Kakashi se resiste con movimientos torpes, luchando por esconder su excitación que todavía no había bajado lo suficiente, alimentada a cada segundo por su cercanía.

— Kakashi, mírame — Gai chilla como un niño, enderezándose y luchando contra Kakashi hasta que finalmente lo hace rodar, apretando de frente — Nosotros somos shinobi de la hoja, nuestro corazón y mente están en el mismo lugar. Jamás podríamos estar en lugares opuestos, Kakashi. Todos los ninja de Konoha estamos unidos por la voluntad de fuego, y por nuestra rivalidad, ¡nuestras diferencias son pequeñas en comparación a todo lo que nos une!

Gai se aferra, mirándolo con el brillo propio de la voluntad de fuego. Ridículamente ardiente, entregado y pasional.

Kakashi se hunde en su mirada considerando las cosas, solo un momento. Sabe que su alma está en el objetivo común de Konoha, pero no está seguro de sea suficiente. No sabe qué cosa podría ser suficiente.

Aun así, no puede concentrarse en sus palabras ni en su discurso emocional porque ahora su mirada está en los labios de Gai, en sus ojos negros, en su cabello tan liso y negro, totalmente opuesto al suyo.

Su cuerpo se siente más caliente de golpe, provocado por el aliento de Gai sobre su rostro y la nueva posición que parecía de alguna manera mucho más íntima.

Su corazón se estruja y quiere escapar, pero el brazo de Gai alrededor de su espalda parece una cadena y sus dedos rozando la piel descubierta de sus hombros no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

— Kakashi, yo... — Gai se aprieta más, y Kakashi se retuerce con el contacto, percibiendo el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de Gai se tensa, poniéndose rígido cuando su muslo alcanza la erección que difícilmente había intentado mantener en secreto.

El sonrojo vuelve a su rostro junto a un puñado de vergüenza y adrenalina, alejándose torpemente del abrazo para ganar algo de distancia y aire desde el otro lado de la cama.

Gai se queda callado, y Kakashi casi espera que se quede así y por una vez finja que no pasa nada, lo que por supuesto no sucede.

— Kakashi — Gai balbucea en impresión, haciendo que Kakashi se dé la vuelta para ocultar el temblor y su vergüenza — ¿Por qué tienes una erección?

Sus ojos se aprietan con la palabra. Definitivamente no iba a responder a eso.

El ruido de las sábanas reacomodándose detrás de él llena la habitación antes de que todo vuelva a caer en silencio, uno que ahora era incómodo y raro, pero que era mejor que hablar sobre su excitación inapropiada.

Kakashi cierra lentamente los ojos, está vez estando casi seguro de que Gai dejaría el tema por la paz y por una vez le daría espacio y la privacidad que necesitaba, tensándose cuando el brazo de Gai vuelve sobre su cuerpo, enredándose en su cintura con firmeza y arrastrándolo de vuelta al abrazo empalmado que tenían al principio.

— Kakashi... — es casi un gruñido su voz, enviando más escalofríos no deseados por su columna, sintiéndose ahora mucho más expuesto y de alguna manera sensible ante la situación — ¿Estás así por mí?

Su cuerpo se congela — Es una reacción. Hacía frío y luego tú... eres tan cálido.

Su pretexto es tonto y lento, no sabe si puede bastar, pero al menos sirve para que Gai afloje el agarre en su cintura — Oh, ya veo.

Kakashi se recarga en la almohada, concentrándose difícilmente en relajarse cuando la mano de Gai frotando su abdomen empeora inmediatamente las cosas.

— No vas a poder dormir así — no sabe si su comentario es inocente, pero hace que su cuerpo se estremezca, haciendo un movimiento cercano a la agitación involuntaria en busca de fricción.

— Yo... solo déjame ir al baño — torpemente pide la cosa posiblemente más vergonzosa hasta ahora, pero el agarre de Gai se vuelve mucho más rígido.

— Déjame ayudarte.

El corazón de Kakashi se agita ante eso, y siente la propia respiración de Gai haciéndose densa, tensándose. ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo...?

— Gai, no digas tonterías — desearía no escucharse tan débil ni tan necesitado, pero su voz es quebradiza como una pequeña tela de hielo y por alguna razón parece ser suficiente para incitar todavía más a Gai.

— Somos Rivales, Kakashi, nos ayudamos — incluso para Gai podría no tener razón su afirmación, pero su mano sondea su muslo y Kakashi pierde el aliento y la dignidad al dejar ir un gemido ahogado.

— Pero... yo... — gira sobre su hombro para ver a Gai. ¿Qué clase de sugerencia era esa? ¿Acaso estaba realmente dispuesto? ¿No le importaba tocar a Kakashi de ese modo?

— Kakashi, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Hacer cosas por él. Gai había estado haciendo eso todo el tiempo. Poniendo comida en su refrigerador, llevándolo al hospital cuando se negaba, cuidando sus heridas. No estaba seguro de si esto era igual a las cosas anteriores, pero tampoco estaba seguro de porque Gai había hecho las cosas anteriores, o incluso porque quería hacer esto.

— ¿Por qué? — casi se derrite, con la voz aguda — ¿Por qué no te rindes conmigo, Gai?

En un movimiento veloz, sus rostros quedan nuevamente de frente, mirándose en un gesto de sorpresa y vacilación.

— Porque no estamos moviéndonos en direcciones opuestas, Kakashi — Gai traza su brazo con un dedo, deteniéndose sobre su hombro — Caminamos juntos. Nos necesitamos. Eso es lo que somos. Estamos avanzando en la misma dirección.

Kakashi escucha su voz detrás del ruido de su corazón, perdiéndose en el significado de sus palabras, de la intensidad, en el movimiento fino de sus pestañas sobre el borde de sus pómulos altos y definidos.

Gai lo mira con esa ligereza propia de él. Kakashi ve el fuego, pero también ve el dolor, la pérdida, la lucha. Cosas que Kakashi conocía. Que atravesaron juntos. Que tomaron inevitablemente.

La mano de Gai sondea más abajo, en su espalda, presionando sus cuerpos y dejando que su erección descanse contra su muslo cálido y suave, distante considerando la tela de su ropa interior.

— Kakashi, iremos juntos en esto, hasta el final — ambos miran, y finalmente Kakashi reconoce muchas más cosas. El reflejo de su anhelo, posiblemente incluso de su deseo, del miedo y la tristeza.

— Gai... — no puede hablar. Y entiende que no hace realmente falta. Nunca ha hecho falta con él.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? — Gai presiona su pierna contra él, y Kakashi deja ir otro gemido doloroso antes de moverse activamente en el agarre.

— Sí.

Es todo lo que Gai necesita, y en un momento su mano está en el borde de su ropa interior, rozando con sus dedos cálidos y rígidos la piel sensible que se eriza y cosquillea bajo su toque, tensándose cuando sus dedos pasan la tela elástica y bajan hasta su miembro.

Kakashi gime, dejando que su aliento se junte con el de Gai, sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos que lentamente se llenaban de más cosas. Sentimientos. Una copia idéntica de los suyos.

— Kakashi, déjame hacerlo.

No espera una respuesta real, simplemente gira a Kakashi como un trozo de tela endeble y vuelve a su posición inicial, con la espalda de Kakashi acunada contra su pecho.

La posición le da más libertad a Gai de hundir su mano en su ropa interior, sacando finalmente su miembro y acariciándolo lentamente en un movimiento amable antes de que finalmente aplique presión.

Un sonido vergonzoso abandona su boca, silenciado casi inmediatamente por el sonido siguiente, mucho más fuerte y gutural, un sonido que se parecía demasiado a su nombre.

Gai parece percibirlo también, y presiona sus labios en la nuca de Kakashi, a pesar de que su cabello tiene tierra, a pesar de que está frío y mojado, temblando, deposita más besos extremadamente dulces, cruzando sus hombros y dejando marcas pequeñas en su piel.

El movimiento de su mano se vuelve más violento conforme pasan los segundos, conforme Kakashi sigue susurrando su nombre y los besos se vuelven mordidas cariñosas en su cuello, soplando en su piel.

El ruido de la piel contra la piel resulta erótico. Kakashi se balancea en el agarre, moviendo las caderas involuntariamente solo para sentir que la propia excitación en Gai también se había hecho presente y ahora chocaba contra sus glúteos con cada tartamudeo de su cuerpo.

Una parte de él teme, la otra simplemente lo silencia y se frota más contra la mano y contra el bulto detrás de él, jugando en ese espacio lleno de tortuoso placer hasta que la pelota hirviente en su estómago lo alcanza, tensando el hilo detrás de su vientre hasta su erección.

Gai parece sentirlo y aumenta sus movimientos, presionando también su cuerpo contra Kakashi hasta que su rigidez se frota en el espacio de sus piernas, sobre la línea de su trasero expuesto.

Llega con el nombre de su rival repitiéndose como un mantra en sus labios, temblando vergonzosamente contra su cuerpo y buscando estar más cerca de un modo que casi parece imposible en su abrazo caluroso y asfixiante.

— ¿Estás mejor? — Gai dice en su oído, soltando el pene ahora flácido de Kakashi y limpiando su mano en la sábana junto a él.

Kakashi asiente, girándose en su sitio hasta volver a tener a Gai de frente, con sus ojos brillantes atravesando su alma.

— Déjame hacerlo también para ti — dice, deslizando su mano por las abdominales imposibles antes de detenerse en el borde su ropa interior, pidiendo permiso.

— No es necesario si no quieres — sonríe, y no sabe cómo puede decir eso pese a toda la necesidad que parece tener.

— Quiero — murmura — Caminamos juntos, ¿no?

El gesto de Gai se vuelve endeble y dulce — Entonces sí quiero.

Kakashi parece más torpe con su intromisión, decidiendo quedarse en esa posición, impresionado por la respuesta de sus cuerpos. Sincronizados como en cada batalla. Siempre había sido así, ahora que se daba cuenta.

Eran un dúo excepcional, el mejor de todos. Podían seguir el movimiento del otro con los ojos cerrados. Sabían cada paso que daría. Eran un espejo en la batalla... y en la cama.

Kakashi traga cuando la erección se hace aún más grande en su mano, imaginando y considerando tantas cosas que no le alcanzaría toda la noche para terminar de decir.

— Kakashi... — la voz de Gai es fluida y firme, pero basta para anunciar que está cerca.

Kakashi se inclina sobre él, recargando su frente contra la de Gai y dejando que sus ojos se cierren, respirando su aliento, fingiendo que no se da cuenta de su cercanía hasta que sus labios se tocan torpemente en un beso tímido y demasiado dulce para el momento.

Gai llega silenciosamente, apenas jadeando entre dientes, con la quijada apretada y los ojos totalmente cerrados en un gesto lleno de placer.

Kakashi retira la mano con un movimiento lento, limpiándose también en las sábanas y en su propia camiseta, sin importarle la mancha que pudiera dejar.

— Kakashi... — por un momento parece que Gai va a decir algo más, pero al mirarse las palabras se dicen solas y no hace falta realmente nada más que otra inclinación por otro beso demasiado casto y temeroso.

— Debemos dormir — Kakashi habla, reacomodándose para volver a colocarse la ropa interior y volver a tener a Gai detrás de él en un agarre firme.

Gai asiente, besando su nuca antes de recargarse en la almohada y apretar sus brazos a su cintura.

Kakashi deja ir un suspiro suave. Posiblemente en realidad Gai tenía razón. Moverse en la misma dirección parecía lo correcto y lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, algo en él todavía teme, preguntándose cuánto duraría. Cuánto tendría que pasar para que también fallara, para que lo perdiera todo de nuevo. Para que lo perdiera a él.

Sin embargo, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho, el momento parecía distante.

Incluso si sabía que no duraría por mucho tiempo…

No quería pensar en eso todavía.


End file.
